Host Sisters
by Lexi-ChuuX3
Summary: Two girls walk into a bar...oh wait it was down a slide, and thru a portal of doom did they find themselves in a school! a very pink school might I add. Wait whats this? The girls turned into guys! Kyoya? Tamaki?...is that slight yaoi over the horizon? OCsXHosts
1. Prolog

Hey guys its lexi-chuu here and my sis Kada bringing you are lovely little fic XD we do not own any of Ouran High School Host Club!

Thank you for reading and any reviews are welcomed!

~~~Prolog~~~

Two sisters were walking home from there last anime club meeting for the school year since it was almost summer. The youngest sister of 16 skipped ahead of her older sister while humming, while the sister was walking at relaxing pace with her hands behind her head at the age of 18.

When coming up in front of an elementary school park the little sister stopped and started jumping up and down. "hey hey lets go to the park and slid down the slide of doom!" she exclaimed , and without giving her sister time to react she dragged the eldest to the park.

"Come on sis I reeaaaly don't want to do this right now."

"But I wanna sliiiiiiiiiide -3-" she pouted. And with defiance she climbed up onto the play set and with a high pitched squeal of delight she slid down the big red tube slid.

The elder let out a sigh waiting at the bottom of the slide for the hyper happy girl….but she never came.

"….um…" she bent down to look up the slide. "….did you get stuck?" no reply came. With a very confused tilt of the head she crawled into the tube-like slide and climbed up, hopefully to find the younger stuck in the middle somewhere. "helloooo?" she got to the top without seeing so much as a single hair, looking about the play set utterly confused.

Something felt as if it grabbed her by the ankle, but before she could see what it was, the older sister slipped, letting a yipping shriek escape her mouth, falling down the slid backwards…..into a dark hole.

She was surrounded by darkness, falling into what seemed like nothing until she looked down below, seeing a very bright light. She shielded her eyes as it got closer, becoming brighter, before she felt herself hit ground.

Moaning in pain and rubbing her behind, she opened her eyes to find herself in front of elegantly carved double doors. The place felt like a school of sorts as she looked up to a sign placed on the top corner of the doors sticking out from the wall, and in elegant scroll was written _Music Room 3_.


	2. Sis you are now my Bro!

WE Do not own Ouran High School Host Club!

* * *

In the great Ouran academy, there is a room for those who have extraordinary yet uncanny abilities to entertain people with way too much time on their hands. These abilities mostly consist of charm, loyalty, and-

"TaaamaaAAKII!" Honey-sempai ran in, looking like a frightened mouse with tears in his eyes. The host king looked up a bit surprised.

"What's wrong, honey?" The little sempai hid behind his legs, pointing at the door.

"The person…POOFED!"

"…poof?" the half French man looked up seeing someone looking around outside the main door. That is until said person looked straight at the blonde.

Their eyes widened as they smacked their head.

"…you have GOT to be kidding me…"

"AAAHHHHH! Kada, where are you!?" running could be heard coming down the hallway. A figure rushed by the door and came to a screeching halt looking beyond the door. "Kada?" coming in to see Kada face palming, "Kada! I found you!" running, the person glomped Kada to the floor and started crying.

The person now known as Kada fell backward and looks up at the crying mess. "Whoa! Miki, is that you?"

"one moment I'm sliding down the slid of doom and then the next thing I knuw I poof into this scary school and surrounded by these scary girls and….and then they started swooning over me and-and started taking off my shirt and I thought about calling Tina but then she would join them and then I ran and-and WHAAAAHAAAAHAA" explaining as crocodile tears sprang from Miki's face.

"Hold it, Mick." Kada sat up slowly, whispering slowly. "Miki, you need to realize something…you look like a dude."

"Wait, what?"

Suddenly a tall woman with short hair burst thru the door. "young maiden!" the girl… guy with short lilac colored hair sat atop Kada, wearing purple shorts and a black hoodie with a purple bunny face on it jumped off Kada and ran behind the tallest thing she…he could find…which happened to be a slender man with black hair wearing glasses who stood by a table filled with cake. "Hide me." whimpered Miki.

The red heads eyes widened, becoming slightly scared. "meeep!" Kada got up and ran over to the taller stronger man, instantly standing back-to-back with the seemingly emotionless being. The tall woman spoke.

"I saw my little kitten run in here. Where did you hide her?" she stomped up to the king, with an air of blood lust.

"You filthy men! You've already taken possession of my lost kitten haven't you?!" her two companions popped in, going to save their now swooning leader, scooping her into their arms.

"Oh! Woe is the day a young maiden loses her innocence."

"Who's losing what, again?!" Tamaki defended with a blush.

Haruhi got up from the couch she was sitting on, sighing from the entire racket.

"Can we please not get ahead of ourselves?" the brown hair "cross dresser" asked.

The longer haired girl of the lobelia group spoke up.

"Hand her over and we'll leave."

The red-headed person behind Mori was slightly panicked but granted an instant moment of genius, looking to Miki's form then down at "his" flat chest and slight bulge of the pants.

"…this could work." Their bodies had gone through various shrinkages and growths and somehow taken the form of males. He smiled to himself stepping from behind Mori and hands on his hips.

"Sorry ladies, the only female person's here are yourselves and this little cutie here." He went over to put an arm around Haruhi.

The lobelia group looked around

"Alright girls she must have escaped! Let's go!" and with that the lobelia girls ran out. The girl who hid behind Kyoya stepped out from behind him, looking around.

"A-are they gone?" he looked down…and saw slightly longer legs that looked oddly like a boys. His hands went behind to touch his behind, finding it flatter than normal. "Wha?" his hands trailed up a curve less figure and then groped his none existent boobage. "What the-?" he looks down and then towards the window and looks at his appearance. He saw a boys slim figure with a more boyish hair cut a little longer compared to Haruhi's. His face was slightly more muscular but still had a feminine touch. He then fell on his knees to the floor.

"What's going on? Why do I look…like a…a tranny?!" "He" then began to cry tears of confusion and gloom hung over his head.

"Cause in a way you basically are a tranny, "sis". Or is it okay to call you "bro" now?" the red head laughed at the misery at his feet.

Behind him, the club members had just finished forcing the lobelia girls out with a kick; luckily no ladies or any other guests were around at this time.

Then Hitachin twins walked simultaneously through the door with a bag of goodies between them.

"Will they ever learn to just go away?" The twins sighed but then smiled "We brought cookies!" they exclaimed while waving the bag in the air above Honey-sempi.

Un-be-noticed to the host club the siblings at the back of the room began to whisper to themselves.

Kada reached an arm around Miki's shoulders, "so sis I think we can use this to our advantage. Oh sorry I mean Bro."

Miki brought a hand up to his chin. "I guess so I mean I don't have to worry about my chest being so….ermm not there?...wait" he then looks down to his pants and then back up. "If yours is bigger I'm castrating you big BROTHER." Que in evil smirk

Kada jumped back a bit, somewhat frightened. "…..come on, that's not nice at all…" he whimpered.

"What isn't nice?" Kyoya shadowed over with a knowing smile, grabbing the brothers' attention.

"Uuum…..nothing?" Kada said hesitantly.

The host king then took notice of the two lone boys and came rushing over. "Well well what have we here mommy?"

Kyoya heaved a sigh at his 'motherly' role. "It appears we have two very lost little boys here."

Miki sniggered at Kyoya's explanation and look towards her brother realizing that even as males….he was still taller. But he didn't dear say it aloud, keeping away from the impending tantrum the elder sibling would have at the mention of it.

"Sorry for not introducing ourselves earlier, I had run into a little ermm problem? But anyways my name is Miki and this is my sulking big brother Kada!" Miki happily introduced.

Kada glared at him "I'm not sulking…"

Tamaki slides over to Kada "then why, my friend are you glaring?"

Kada turns his head to see Tamaki and looks away blushing "N-no reason hehe…he"

It then hit Tamaki that why the names sounded familiar. "O! You two must be the new transfer students from America my father was talking about!"

"Transfer-"Miki tilted his head.

"-students?" Kada finished with exasperation.

The King then thrust out a hand, "My name is-"

"Tamaki Souh, king of the host club, holds the fatherly and princely appearance and also son of the Chairmen, and enjoys ramen and commoners coffee." Miki stated flatly.

The host club stares silently in shock.

Kada nudged Miki "way to be a textbook Mick." He shakes his head and turns back to the hosts. "We already know who you are so you don't need to introduce yourselves."

"That makes everything easier." said one of the twins, munching on one of the cookies from the bag.

"Where'd you guys transfer from?" said the other twin. Kada scratched his head.

"…well…we're from America, but we don't know anything about transferring." _Hell, we don't even know how we got here in the first place._ He thought to himself.

Tamaki tilted his head. "Then how did my father know you were coming?" Kada shrugged.

Miki felt something in his pocket and took out two student IDs and a note to go to the Chairman's. _How the hell? Wait this could work…_

"Silly big brother you forgot didn't you? Haha you know, the WHOLE reason we got lost?" Miki handed the note to Kyoya. "You see Tamaki we had gotten lost on our way to go see the Chairman, and all of a sudden those Zuka things started chasing me hence why we are here." He explained and gave an innocent loli smile.

Kada took his ID is question. "Where the hel-"

Miki punched Kada in the shoulder murmuring without breaking his smile "Just go with it."

Kyoya handed back the note to Miki. "Well enough of mindless talking we would be honored to escort you both to the chairman." and then led everyone out into the hallway.

Honey-sempai hopped up besides Miki. "HI MIKI!"

"Hello Honey-sempai!"

"Would you like to skip with me and Usa-chan? :D" Honey asks

"Yeah!" Miki replied and grabbed the other arm of Usa-chan and began to skip with Honey down the hallway swinging Usa-chan back and forth as flowers swirled around them, with Mori following closely behind the duo.

As the three walked ahead, Kada walked at a fair distance with the rest of the hosts. He stared down at the ID card in his hand. _Whoever did this has a lot of explaining to do._ He sighed, pocketing the card.

"Is your brother always so random?" Haruhi asked to his left, hands behind her back and smiling kindly.

"Huh? Oh, yeah he is. Don't worry you'll get used to it." He smiled back gently, his male appearance giving it a handsome glow.

The twins came up to his right, one of them placing an arm around his shoulders.

"Hey, you do that pretty well." One said.

"Uh, thanks?"

"How old are you?" asked the other twin.

"…18?"

"Woooow, really?"

"You look really young for 18."

"Come on guys; lay off him for a bit." Haruhi chuckled as they pouted at her.

"No fun." They said together making Kada laugh.


	3. Hosts?

Hey guys! Hope you liked the last chapter XD its gets good i swear, as always we don't own anything but our OCs and plot!

* * *

Chapter 2- Hosts?

"You two are more handsome then I thought you'd be!" the chairman squealed as he held the two brothers in a big hug.

Kada stood there speechless as Miki smiled. "Hello, Mr. Chairman!" he chipped.

"I thought you both wouldn't be here for another couple days or so?" the blonde man stood straight, the smile still openly present to the club around him.

"We decided to come early?" Kada scratched his head nervously.

"That's good, schooling is very important." The chairman coughed into his hand before turning around to fiddle with things on his desk. "It's actually a good thing you're here. I wanted to discuss something's that were forgotten on your papers."

"…papers? The purple ones or the pinkedy ones? I can't remember." Miki piped up before the chairman turned around to show plain white ones with lots of boxes and writing on them.

"These ones." He smiled, handing them to Kada. The red head was confused looking down to said papers and going thru the data.

"….Miki…"

"Yes?" he smiled, leaning over to glance at the papers.

"….can I talk to you in private for a sec?" he looked somewhat distressed, taking Miki's hand and going to a corner of the room. He looked over his shoulder smiling at the group. "One moment please?" placing Miki at his side so that they were facing the wall, Kada held the papers in front of them.

"What's wrong?" Miki asked, staring at them.

"Whoever did this obviously knows us. And by how these are written, he knows us well." He pointed to something. "I mean look at these, he knew our birthdays and blood types even."

"…..okay that's a bit creepy."

"Ya think? But look at what's blank." Miki took the papers, holding them side by side to examine the info.

"…..our home addresses and our old schools names."

"Exactly. Yet he's got our school records and grades down. You think this means something?"

Miki shrugged. "I guess we just roll with it." He then took the papers and filled in the needed information and then walked back over to the chairman. "Here ya go Mr. Suoh!"

The Chairman looked over the papers. "I'v never heard of C.C. High school before! What do the initials mean?" he asked curiously.

"The C.C. stands for Cup Cake! You see they are a tad bit embarrassed by the name so they use mostly their initials." He answered.

"Charming! Oh it seems you still left your home address empty?" Mr. Suoh pointed out.

Kada frowned. _What are you doing, Mick?_

 _Hehe here it goes…_ "Well Mr. Suoh the reason why I left it empty is because…" his face turned sad and he put his head down. "We have no home. You see our parents died 3 years after I was born; they were killed by a virus called Guilt. We had no other family left, so my brother and I were left to die within our cabin home. Luckily we knew how to find the food we needed to sustain our small bodies. We were found during the harshest of winters by a young woman named Hana."

He chuckled softly at the memory. "She was 17 and had run away from home. For the next couple years she taught us everything she knew and took care of us. Unfortunaly when Hana found her true love she kicked us out of our small home when my brother turned 12. So then we would travel thru the woods and cites living off of so little, sleeping in trees or when we were lucky on the park benches"

Miki looked off into the empty space of the room with a sad smile. "Secretly I studied at a town's library and got a job working there without my brother noticing, and used that pay to buy food and what clothing we could afford."

He turned and smoothed out his brother's green t-shirt. "Kada became so sick last winter that the lady I was working for took us in from the cold play ground we called home for some years. She died peacefully last year… she told us to use the money I had left to go to her home land, Japan, and to show this world that we never give up!"

Miki then turned his eyes to the Chairman" … and so Mr. Chairman I'm sad to say that is why I had left that space empty."

Everyone's faces filled with sorrow as Tamaki and his father were wailing over the story.

"What was that kind lady's name?" the Chairman asked softly his tears held back for just a few moments.

"I simply knew her as, savior." Miki said with passion and closed eyes.

That one sentence caused the Suoh's dam of tears to burst.

Kada's eye watered mouth agape. "…..Miki…..you didn't have to say so much…" _so much bullshit that is._ He sniffed, wiping the tears away and pulling Miki into a hug. "…you're such a drama king, you know that?" he whispered sarcastically.

"Eh. The truth is mostly never pleasing" He smirked and pushed Kada off of him before the chairman snatched him away, tears running down his cheeks.

"Oh you poor soul's! It's ok because I have already arranged for your new home arrangements!"

"…..you did?" Kada deadpanned.

"Yes!" he set Miki down. "Dear Kada will be staying with Tamaki at the mansion while you Miki will be staying at the Ootori's."

"Huh?" Kada dumbly replied as Tamaki cheered. The rest of the hosts stared on in confusion.

Kyoya and Miki merely looked at each other with blank but slightly surprised faces.

"Whoa, wait a minute….."

* * *

"How did this come to happen?" Kada sighed looking up at the mansion in front of him. _So….this is Tamaki's house…..I wonder how this is supposed to turn out._ Out of the corner of his eye, Tamaki had grabbed his hand, pulling him forward.

"Come on! I want you to feel at home here." He smiled wide, dragging Kada inside where they were greeted by the servants of the house. An extraordinarily proud looking old woman stood there in a lavender house kimono, bowing slightly with her hands elegantly placed at mid-thigh. With her head partially bowed and eyes closed, she greeted the two boys.

"Welcome home, Tamaki-san and friend."

"Welcome home!" came the chorus of servants placed in lines on both sides.

Kada stared at the display in awe, knowing full well how this scene was every day. _Yet as many times as I watched the anime, it still never seizes to amaze me._ He shook his head and bowed low to the lady named Shima. "Thank you so much for allowing me to stay here." Some servants chuckled, until Shima raised a hand to shush them.

"That is quite all right, sir."

"Sir?" the red head looked up at her and took a minute to process. _Oh, right, duh, I'm a dude._

"Do you not like to be referred as such?" Kada waved his hands in front of his face with a fluster.

"Oh, no, that's fine!" he laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "I'll just have to get used to it is all. But calling me Kada is fine."

"Kada-san, it is then." She tilted her head down before holding a hand toward the stairs. "I will show you to your room." Kada stared as the old nurse went off, Tamaki close behind her and turning to Kada with a grin.

"Come on." He offered a hand. "I'll stay with you till you feel comfortable." Kada blushed, coughing into his fist before taking the offer. He was then led up the long winding stairs to an even longer hallway, doors on one side and windows lining the other. The red head watched the scenery outside and ogled at the décor going by, wondering how old and expensive they all were. Tamaki noticed the animated twinkle in the boy. "…is this all too much?" he smiled.

"Wha? Oh no! I was just….admiring. Sorry, bit of a history buff kinda person." He chuckled lightly.

"Really? Remind me to spoil that side of you sometime." His chuckle made a rather large ball of excitement appear in Kada's chest, making him squeal a little.

"Seriously?! You'd do that?" the red head jumped around in front of Tamaki as they continued, the Suoh heir enjoyed the smaller males enthusiasm.

"Kada-san." Came the old nurse's voice. Kada froze, turning around slowly.

"Oh, I'm guessing this is my room yes?" he laughed nervously. Shima opened the large door, letting the boys in.

Kada's eyes widened in awe, the room was huge to say the least. A canopy bed stood at the center of the back wall, hued in black and red, along with the sleek black furniture on the remaining walls. Black curtains adorned the floor length glass doors on either side of the bed leading out to a wide balcony. On the left side of the room was another door that led to what was possibly the adjoined bathroom.

Tamaki walked forward, running a hand along the black curtains on the bed. "So what do you think? I suggested the décor to father since you seemed like the type to like such colors. If there's something amiss we can fix whatever it is."

"….no…..everything looks great." The red head walked over to the glass, looking out at the luscious garden below. "….everything is beautiful."

"I'm glad it is to your liking, Kada-san. Now, I will let you freshen up for dinner. If you need anything, you will find me in the small dining room." Shima bowed and walked away.

"Thank you Miss Shima!" Kada called after her. Tamaki chuckled going over to sit on the bed.

"…it appears this is a lot for you to take in." he stated.

"Just a little…" Kada moved to sit next to him. "I've never been in such a grand house before."

"What with the story Miki told, I wouldn't doubt it." The host king patted Kada's head. "I think I like the thought of having a little brother from now on."

"Hey, I'm older then you." Kada pouted, waving the hand away irritably. "And don't call me little."

"That's right; you're a senior starting tomorrow." He smiled. "You should be in Honey and Mori-sempeis class, then."

Kada bit his lip, lying back onto the bed. "Yea…I guess."

"…well." Tamaki stood, straightening his jacket. "Ill see you downstairs." He smiled walking out, waving before closing the door behind him. Kada stared at the carved wood for awhile, taking a deep sigh.

"…I wonder how Mick is doing. ….I hope she ok with Kyoya's family…." He thought about a possible outcome, shaking his head. "ill just wait until tomorrow to ask…nothing bad should happen on the first night living with our Ouran crushes, right?"

He was surrounded in the silence of his room, a sudden chill running down his spine. "….right…?"

* * *

After waving their quick goodbyes to everyone Kyoya and Miki climbed into his limo; Miki sat in the seat facing away from the driver as Kyoya sat respectfully to the side as the car began moving.

Miki began to slightly bounce in his seat as he looked around the limo curiously; eyeing the many glowing buttons he promised to himself that he would push every single one of them before the week's end.

"So Kyoya did you know who I was from the begining? Of course not! I'm secretly a ninja so I'm used to people not knowing who I am! So what is your house like? I imagine it would be grand since your family is all mighty and stuff. I should think you would have a pool, and gardens, and also big trees that would be perfect for climbing for what is more relaxing then said things?" he spieled.

"ahhem." A voice said from besides Miki

" EEEEP!" Miki jumped up from his seat in surprise. Banging his head on the roof of the car, then falls on the floor in a sitting position and rubbing his head. "Owie…"

"It is quit rude to ignore your guardian young man." The man said.

Looking up to see the man, Miki's eyes went wide. "Oh you must be Mister Ootori! It's very nice to meet you sir! Please pardon my ignorance to your presence, your invisibility is admirable!" he said with glee and held out a hand for the man to shake.

Mister Ootori ignored the hand and continued to look spectral at the sitting boy. "You are vastly different from what Suoh has told me… I am not pleased."

Miki took back his hand and sat up straight with a blank look. "Pardon me my actions and choice of words but it appears that you were pleased if not interested by my smartness. Although it is to say that since I have not taken the exams you won't really know how far my brains can go. I do apologize that my appearance is not what you would expect but I do not own any other clothing as of today besides what I currently wear." Miki bowed his head low and then sat back in his seat. "Who's to say my appearance isn't to be mistaken for something else which is to use in most scenarios of common life?" he quickly smiled and became chipper again as they drove up to the modern mansion. "WOW!"

Without retort Mr. Ootori stepped out of the limo followed by his son and new member of the house hold.

Once they walked thru the mansion doors they were greeted by the staff who bowed low. "Welcome home Master." Mr. Ootori ignored them per usual and led Miki to his study.

Once there Mr. Ootori sat behind his grand desk and stared uninterested at Miki, whom stood in front of him. "Which would be a more successful merge; a popular medical firm or a small scattered medical firm?" he questioned.

"The small medical firm will be most successful." Miki answered without hesitation. _So he wants to see if I'm logical?_

"Your reason?" he inclined.

"Popularity has a short life span, but the scatterings of the small business would provide expansion and growth for both parties." _Yep I was right! Hahaha_

"Interesting…" he examines the boy then puts a hand to his chin. "Very interesting."

Miki tilted his head "I have a question."

The man nodded his head for the boy to continue

"What do you expect from me?"

The elder raised an eyebrow although unseen by Miki and spoke. "Your obedience and intelligence should do."

 _Sorry but I don't easily follow orders although you could buy it to some degree…_ "my intelligence is free to you whenever you please. My obedience however will be a minor cost." Miki's blank face and dull voice was about to reached its limit.

"And what would that be?"

"Funds to design my room, and to buy fluffy and cute things!"

If Yoshiro wasn't an Ootori he would face palm at this moment, but being the fact that he is, he slightly sighed. "That can be arranged. Soon Miki you will become an Ootori and being that you might want to consider buying respectful and presentful clothing."

Miki chuckled amusingly his poker face breaking at his bad choice in words. "Ooh? Is that a future marriage proposal Ootori? Will your sons become gay for me now?"

The silence in the room was so thick not even a spoon could break it…..

Knocking was heard and a maid walked in. "I'm here to take the young master to his room my lord." She bowed and dragged Miki out of the study.

"Awww I wanted to see the look on his faaaaace." Miki pouted.

The maid sighed. "Trust me young master when I say this, Mr. Ootori is a very short tempered man and I'm surprised you weren't …" she shivered but continued to take Miki to his new room. Once there she gave Miki two keys told him that Kyoya's room was down the hall and quickly walked away.

 _Ooooo I wonder what this room is like?_ "Well here goes…" Miki opened the door and walked into his new room. The room had a huge window on the other side from the door, a small couch and table was to the left side of the room. To the right side of the room were a desk and bathroom door and then an elevated loft that held a bed and a nightstand. The whole color scheme of the room was grey and dull.

Miki sighed "yeah….this has gotta go…its ruining my aura" he walked over to the huge window and looked out onto the backyard gardens, and then covered the window with the curtains. "Whelp time to go to Kyoya's room." he yawned.

Walking up to Kyoya's door Miki knocked six times.

Kyoya opened his door. "What do you want?" he asked

"Can I barrow some sleeping clothes?" Miki asked sheepishly

He nodded and motioned for Miki to come in. "bottom drawer second to the right" he pointed and sat back down on his couch and began typing away at his laptop.

Miki went over as instructed and opened the drawer. _O….my….god….I'm in his room, looking thru his clothes…. with permission….OMFG!_ Finding a pair of black silk pant bottoms and a matching button up long sleeved shirt he closed the drawer and stood to face Kyoya.

"Thank you Kyoya. Night~" Miki said and walked out to go back to his room.

 _Even his clothes smell nice_ was the last thought he had before drifting to the darkness…that also had cookies~~~


End file.
